


Positively True Adventures of an Almost Weekend Off, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They didn't need to be overly affectionate in the West Wing, Sam was content with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a sip of her Slurpee.





	Positively True Adventures of an Almost Weekend Off, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam wondered how he had gotten away with it as long as he had. He and Tish had been a couple for four years and other than holidays, he had never done it. To be sure, it was not something he was adverse to, but for whatever reason it just never happened. Lynda, Callie, a sister, or some male friend that Sam naturally felt a twinge of jealousy for had been invited, but he had not. Until tonight that is.

His exercise room had been moved down to their finished basement but that was alright with him. Tish set up his weights and weight bench, a treadmill, an elliptical machine, and a Bow-Flex. She also had a ballet bar and bike installed for herself, just like the one from the spin class Lynda dragged her to every Wednesday evening. The bathroom had been refinished too; a standing shower added for Sam.

Their favorite part was the main room, dubbed the party room by Josh. There was a well stocked bar and overstuffed couches and chairs. The Bose CD system was a wedding gift from CJ and Leo. The flat screen TV a gift from Toby and Nora. There was a pool table and Sam’s favorite thing in the entire house, a sit down Pole Position racing game. Many a late night did Tish come down and find Sam burning jitters, anxieties, or writer’s block by tearing down the imaginary road and leaving other drivers in his dust.

He worked out for 45 minutes Friday. 20 minutes running on the treadmill, 25 doing weights and he stretched out afterward, Bob Seger playing on the CD player. He drank from a water bottle and then poured some over his head. Water droplets fell on the maroon rug.

“Hey honey.”

Tish bounced into his arms and kissed him passionately. That got Sam giddy on the inside. Just a few nights ago, a kiss like that led to very hot sex on his weight bench. Being married was awesome!

“How was your workout?” she asked, stroking his sweaty back.

Sam was not sure if it was the endorphins from exercise or something else entirely that made him tingle. Perhaps her ratty cutoff jeans and Tom Jones concert tee were the culprit.

“Very good. I feel as strong as an ox.” He squeezed her buttocks. “Did you have something in mind, Mrs. Seaborn?”

“As a matter of fact…”

“I'm all ears.”

Sam was more than that as he held his wife close. The scent of her skin overwhelmed him.

“Do you think you could take the weekend off? I know its last minute and you don’t do well with last minute, but I would love to spend this weekend together.”

Sam hated to tell his wife no. It was not often that she asked for his attention this way. It was a busy time at the White House but it was also summer. CJ had just returned from maternity leave while Toby and Nora had experienced a proposal, a letdown, a Josh-inspired plan, an existential meltdown, and finally an engagement. Oh well, Frank Sinatra did it his way…Toby and Nora did it theirs. The President was in Manchester with the family, including Charlie and his sister Deanna, until Labor Day. While the atmosphere of the West Wing was as lax as could be under present circumstances, Sam intended to work most of Saturday.

“The wheels are spinning in your head Sparky.” Tish said, pulling him closer. Was it possible for the two of them to be closer?

“Well, I wanted to get some work done on Saturday. Its quieter then and…if I'm there by eight I can be done by one.”

“OK.” Tish replied, smiling. “I can pick you up at 1:30. That gives you an extra half-hour because I'm sure Toby will hold you back for something.”

“Probably. What did you have in mind for tomorrow?”

“Shopping and lunch. I thought it would be fun to get a jump on fall fashions though its not really a jump since August is half over. We can drive to Baltimore, shop, and have supper on the Harbor. You know, do the cute newlywed thing.”

“You are most definitely a cute newlywed.” Sam kissed her nose.

“So, shopping and dinner sound good?”

“Mmm hmm. You know what else sounds good right now…?”

“Sam, God you have a one-track mind.” She gently pushed him away. “You need a shower Sparky; you're a bit on the funky side. C’mon upstairs.”

Tish went up the basement steps and into the kitchen. Sam turned off the music, following. She asked if he was hungry, she was in the mood for a bite, but he shook his head. He went straight to the shower. He washed quickly, shampooed his hair and went back to the bedroom. Tish sat Indian style on their bed with a plate of crab salad. Law and Order played on television…Jack McCoy was chewing some lawyer in half with his usual gusto. Sam lay on the bed in his towel, leaning to kiss his wife. Tish poked her finger in the crab salad and then in Sam’s mouth.

“Good?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm.” He sucked her finger and then nibbled on it.

“Sam…” she moaned.

“Hmm, what?”

“I kinda need my finger back.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

She laughed, running her fingers through his damp hair. Sam took the plate from her hand and put it on the nightstand. He released her finger, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Tish put her arms around him.

“I love you honeybug.”

“I love you too. Take off that towel.”

Sam smiled as he pulled the Terry cloth from around his waist. He kissed her deeper, loving the way her body moved against his. It didn’t take long to get her undressed; soon they were naked together. Grabbing the remote, Sam turned off the television. He focused all his attention on Tish.

“You're so beautiful. I cannot get enough of you.”

He stroked her face, tenderly moving his hands to stroke her neck, shoulders, and then her stomach. Tish arched her back. She wanted special attention and that made her husband smile. Sam cupped her breasts and squeezed. Tish sighed as he kissed her soft skin and ran his tongue along the underside. Gentle nibbles and kisses as Tish bit her lip. 

Sam loved that she responded so well to his touches…that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Never in his life did he think of himself as a breast man until he met Tish. Her eyes, her smile, and her neck; those were weaknesses. When he touched her breasts though, kissed them, stroked them, felt her nipple harden between his lips, he knew the game was afoot.

Tish laughed that involuntary giggle of her bliss. She moved a bit against the pillows and Sam moved with her. His mouth never left her skin. She tingled and squirmed at his touch, moaning as the butterflies in her stomach took over. Her legs moved apart and they wrapped around her husband. Sam shifted so that they were both comfortable. Taking the time to rub his rough skin on her smooth skin made the couple sigh.

“Now Sam,” she whispered. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“Sam…”

“I want to take it slow. We rush through things so often. No way in hell am I going to rush through making love to you.”

She held his face, kissing him passionately. Sam moved his mouth down again. He took a little while to kiss her breasts before moving down to her stomach. Light kisses across and then wet ones. He blew on her navel before gently pulling her thighs apart.

“It wouldn’t be any fun,” he ran his tongue across her folds. “to rush through this.”

“Ohhh, mmm…” Tish shuddered.

He yanked her down by her hips, thrusting his fingers and mouth inside her.

“Oh God, oh God, Sam! Honey! Oh my God!”

He reached up to caress her breasts, felt her body shudder and her clit quiver.

“Sam!”

She fell back on the bed, breathing hard as her lower half still trembled. Sam moved his body over hers and slid inside of her. Tish wrapped her arms around him; they moved together as Sam kissed her mouth.

“Tish, my God, you are so sexy. Oh yeah, oh yeah.”

“Mmm, oh yeah.”

She threw her arms back; Sam held her wrists gently on the mattress as he pumped in and out of her.

“Ohhh, shit! Fuck me Sam! Do it!”

He loved when she got like that. It made him feel like the king. He shivered and groaned, climaxing. Tish was right behind him, screaming his name.

“Sweet.” He whispered.

Tish laughed, kissing him softly. He held her in his arms and they kissed and caressed until they were exhausted.

“Bedtime.” Tish muttered. She turned off the light.

“Honeybug, the crab salad.”

“What crab salad?”

“On the nightstand. Its going to draw bugs and such.”

“Doubtful. Throw it out if you think so Sam.”

“It should go in the kitchen trash. We shouldn’t throw out food upstairs.”

“I'm sorry; I'm too tired to go downstairs.”

“I’ll go.” He threw the covers back and got out of bed. In the top drawer, he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs. “I’ll be right back.”

“And I’ll probably be asleep. Goodnight my adorable neat freak.”

“Goodnight.” He grabbed a quick kiss and went down to the kitchen.

***

Tish slept in the next morning, rolling out of bed at 10:30. It felt great and she smiled when she saw the card on Sam’s pillow. The Seaborns had a beautiful set of stationary and they frequently left little love notes around the house for each other. ‘Love you much. Looking forward to our almost weekend off. Always, Sam.’ She slipped the card in her drawer and got out of bed.

Tish brushed her teeth and went straight down to the basement. A half hour on the bicycle went by quickly with the Dixie Chicks. Now came the boring stuff; she made hash browns and put on a pot of coffee. She smoked a cigarette and called Callie on the phone. She called her mother to say hi over breakfast and took the Swiffer to the kitchen floor. That was enough domesticity for Tish. 

She thought about Sam’s offer to hire someone to come in and clean as she showered. She was not fond of the idea. Her mother raised six children, worked and kept a clean house. She could do it too. She didn’t even have any children. After a shower, Tish bounced around the bedroom to Talk Talk while getting dressed. Kimmy called; she wanted to come to town for dinner during the week. Tish loved the idea…she and Sam were always happy to spend time with her baby sister.

“Are you still happily married?” Kimmy asked.

“Yep. Sam’s at work right now.”

“What? On a Saturday? He is just like daddy.”

“That’s for sure.”

“Yeah, but you love him.”

“You got it kiddo.” Tish laughed. “So I think Wednesday…maybe we can cook something together.”

“Will Sam be there?”

“I'm not sure. Work keeps him busy but we’ll see.”

“Good. OK, I'm going to a baseball game with Jamie.”

“Ooh, is this another date? I've heard his name before.”

“I don’t know; we go out a lot. He’s cute and he kissed me last week.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“OK. We’ll talk more on Wednesday.”

“Mom already gave me the talk if you're worried. I know all about condoms and if Jamie and I decide to have sex we have to use one.”

“Definitely. Have a good time today. I love you.”

“Love you too Tishy.”

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Her baby sister was growing up; that would take getting used to. She was 23 now and was doing adult things, like dating and possibly sex. Oh God, Tish would have to worry about that later. She ate a fruit salad before heading out to meet her husband. One of the neighbors, walking her dog, stopped to say hello.

“Hi Shannon, how's it going? Hey Spreitel!”

She bent to pet the beagle.

“Its good. Jim and I are having a little thing on Thursday; you know nosh and all that. We would love for you and Sam to be there…promise no talk of politics.”

“Sounds fun. I will run it past himself.”

“Great. See you later.”

Tish waved, climbing into her truck and pulling out of the driveway. The drive to the White House was quick, even stopping at the 7-11 for a Mountain Dew flavored Slurpee. Actually, she could not drive directly to the White House anymore. For the past year, 16th Street had been closed to traffic in the interest of national security. Every night on the news, there were new stories about terrorist cells and plots. It was like the Cold War all over again, a cast of characters with strange names and nothing to lose. People were scared to death. Tish wasn’t, but that still didn’t mean she could drive on 16th Street. Her driver’s license and White House pass got her pass the first security check. She was searched and allowed to move on to the second check. Inside her license and pass were scrutinized once more as she signed in.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Seaborn.”

“Hey John. What's shakin?”

“Not much.”

She walked back to the Communications bullpen. It was active, as usual, and she saw Toby first. 

“Hey there.”

She walked over and kissed his cheek. Tish was like that and even if Toby wanted to stop her, he didn’t think he could.

“Where is my husband?”

“Here I am. Hey honey.”

They didn’t need to be overly affectionate in the West Wing. Sam was content with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a sip of her Slurpee.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes. Let the weekend begin.”

“Bye Toby.”

He waved as they walked out with their arms around each other. They were so cute it made the Communications Director want to throw up.

“You look so pretty today.” Sam said.

“Really?”

“Of course. You always look pretty.”

Tish wore a khaki skirt and a blue tank top with matching sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked fresh from a college campus and not at all close to her mid-thirties. Sam loved the shimmer of her face. In the truck, he was able to kiss her appropriately.

“Did you get my note?” he asked.

“I did...it made me smile. Shannon and Jim from down the street invited us over on Thursday and Kimmy is coming on Wednesday. We need to talk to her; she’s dating.”

“We? I have a feeling this is a conversation better had amongst sisters.”

“Punk.” Tish pulled out of the parking space and drove down the street.

“I will own that. I cannot talk to your sister about sex Tishy.”

“You are going to have a daughter one day.”

“Hopefully by then I will be ready.”

“Anyway, this is not completely about sex. Its about relationships, intimacy, comfort levels…the whole shebang. I thought hearing the male perspective would help. There is no man I trust more.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And Kimmy adores you.”

“Then I will try. I will make sure I am home on Wednesday before you give Kimmy the talk.”

“You're the best.” Tish glanced at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The ride to Baltimore took about an hour. They listened to Tish’s MP3 player…Sam loved to watch her bounce around in the driver’s seat. She was listening to electronica music. It had words but the lyrics may as well been in Mandarin. This song was one of Tish’s favorites; Sam heard it a million times.

“Where do you want to go today?” he asked.

“Definitely Ann Taylor, arden b, BCBG…you know.”

He nodded, though he didn’t know at all.

“Brooks Brothers for you, and Macy’s. We have to buy shoes; the good boots are probably out right now. They also have a huge Barnes and Noble so I want to get a copy of the complete works of Jane Austen for the den.”

“Alright.” He reached out to take her hand. “This is going to be a lot of fun.”

The harbor was busy on this hot Saturday afternoon. The Seaborns held hands, checking out small boutiques in the midst of the chain stores. Tish could not leave the frame shop without a few small pieces for the guest room. Sam loved a six-piece set of martini glasses and a shaker they found in Pier 1. They looked at books, art, knick-knacks, and even a few yachts.

“I have contemplated buying a boat.” Sam said as they walked around the marina.

They took a set of bags to the car and were preparing for Round 2. Tish just wanted to stare at the yachts for a little while before they went on.

“You love the water, don’t you?”

“I did crew in prep school and Princeton and got interested in competitive sailing in my 20s. I've looked at yachts and sailboats.”

“What would you name her if you bought one?” Tish asked.

“The Sweet Caroline.”

“Oh Sam, you are the sweetest.”

She put her arm around him and he pulled her close, kissing her temple.

“We could sail all over the US Tishy, all over the world.”

“It sounds amazing but we don’t have close to that kind of time.”

“We will someday honeybug. I promise.”

“I believe you.”

They had a blast on their shopping spree. Sam loved buying clothes and wondered why he and Tish never did it together. She picked things out for him, and he for her, and she gave him a very satisfying fashion show in Ann Taylor. They found the perfect leather-bound edition of the Complete Works of Jane Austen in the bookstore. Tish also bought bookends for Sam’s study.

“No more spending until Christmas.” Sam said.

Tish laughed, sipping her white wine. They were having dinner by the water at dusk. Sam ordered the crab cakes and Tish the cold lobster. People were still walking around, children laughing and running, and pets were enjoying the weather. Earlier Tish even got her picture taken with a capuchin monkey. The marina was jumping.

“Definitely. God, I had fun today. Though I don't need to spend a nickel to have a good time with you Sparky.”

“I know. Hey, who is Kimmy dating?”

“His name is Jamie. Don’t worry about that because I plan to interrogate my mom all about it.”

“Interrogating your mom? That’s a bold move.”

“I know…I will be wearing protective gear.”

Sam smiled. He reached across the tabletop to squeeze her hand. Over dinner, they talked about debates and Governor Ritchie’s recent bump in the polls. Sam did not want to get too involved in political conversation because he knew never knew how much his wife cared to hear. She spent her whole life listening to it and he never wanted to bore her.

“What?” she asked.

“Hmm?”

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The ‘I'm thinking too hard to appear not to be thinking’ look.”

“Say that three times fast.”

“What's on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Sam shook his head. “This may be my last weekend off until Thanksgiving. I want to enjoy it and I only want to see you smiling.”

“I am smiling. Let me taste your crab.”

Sam slipped his fork between her lips.

“Mmm, yummy.”

She leaned over and kissed him. Sam shared her lobster while they talked about her work. She had Vanity Fair and Vogue shoots lined up in September and TIME wanted her to do a layout of upstarts and old guard in Congress for their late October pre-election issue.

“Sean Murphy, an old friend from Northwestern, is writing a book on Riker’s Island. He is taking a trip there in January and wants me to tag along to do photos. His book is commissioned so it will be a good day’s pay.”

“That is one of the scariest prisons in the country. I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“There are guards there Sparky…its relatively safe. It’s what you and I have been discussing, my photography taking on a more serious tone. The glitzy shots pay the bills for sure but I want more.”

“I know. I want you to go everywhere, take pictures, and tell people’s stories. I'm still allowed to worry a bit. Deal? Or worry a lot.”

“Deal.” Tish smiled, kissing him once more.

***

“I do worry Tish. I never want anything to happen to you. I also never want to stifle your career. Photography is important to you and you are so good at it.”

They were driving home and Tish tapped the steering wheel to a Black Sabbath song. What made Sam smile is that they had just been listening to TLC. He loved that his wife was open to and enjoyed so many different things. It made him want to do the same. She already showed him so much.

“I know Sam, thank you.”

“I just need you to know that I am your biggest fan. And I am going to worry and pray every second that you are away from me doing something that could be dangerous. I still want you to do it.”

She took his hand and kissed it. Tish knew Sam was worried; she worried when he was gone too, but their jobs evoked such passion. They would never be able to stop doing them.

“We should not be thinking about any of that right now.” She said. “We should be thinking about the quiet night ahead of us and all of tomorrow. Drop every other thought from your head.”

“The night is not going to be that quiet.” Sam replied.

“Why not?” she glanced at him.

“Well, I'm sure at some point tonight you will be screaming. I hope it’s my name but I will take God’s. Yeah, God’s is good.”

Tish laughed.

“Maybe I will just scream my own. How do you like those apples?”

Sam laughed too. He massaged her shoulder and Tish sighed contently.

“I love you so much Sam. I may say that too much but its true.”

“The feeling is so mutual.”

They were coming into DC now and as usual, traffic was a bear. Tish never got upset with heavy traffic or idiots on the road; she did not let it ruin her mellow. She cracked her window and lit a cigarette.

“That will be our next conversation.” He said.

“What will be our next conversation?”

“I want you to quit smoking.”

“I've cut back significantly. I used to smoke almost a pack a day, now I smoke less than half.”

“I want you to quit. It could kill you and I could not bear that. There are lots of ways to try though I won't pretend its going to be easy.”

Tish and Lynda had both discussed it; they were going to do it together. Tish lived an active lifestyle, watched what she ate, and took care of her body. Yes, smoking was bad for her and she knew it; they didn’t call if an addiction for nothing. She flicked the cigarette out half-smoked and rolled up the window.

“I'm going to do it.” she said.

“You have my full support.”

***

“What time is it?” Sam grumbled.

He buried his face in Tish’s shoulder and tried to block out the sun.

“Who cares? We’re not going anywhere…go back to sleep.”

Sam muttered something Tish didn’t understand and she asked him to repeat it.

“Too sunny. We didn’t close the curtains last night.”

Tish got up from the bed and pulled them close. She hoped no neighbor was walking by or the people across the street happen to be peeking out. She was not wearing a stitch of clothing. Before sliding back into bed, Tish looked at the clock and saw it was 8:17am. She moved her body against her husband’s and Sam moaned softly in his sleep. A smile spread across his face as he moved his legs apart to make room for hers. He rubbed her back.

“Naked bed was a very good idea.” He whispered.

Tish smiled, kissing him softly. She ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach, pelvis, and groin, then touched his erection. Sam sighed as his hips moved upward.

“Do you want a hand job Spartacus?” she asked, licking his lips.

“There cannot be a better way to start a morning.”

She turned, reaching for the lotion in the nightstand drawer. Sam opened his eyes when she stopped and smiled even more when he saw what she was doing.

“It puts the lotion on its skin.” He said.

“It does this whenever its told.” She replied.

She dropped a dime size dollop in her hand and rubbed them together. Then she worked them under the covers. 

“Mmm yeah, that’s so good honey. That’s the way I like it.”

Sam threw his head back, gripping her shoulder with one hand and the sheet with the other. His hips bucked as he did his best to hold on to the rapture for as long as he could.

“Oh God! Tish, move just a little harder, tug at it, oh baby. Oh my God!”

“No one can make you feel like I can. No one has ever touched you like this.” She purred.

“No, no way.” He shook his head and the shout that came out of him with his climax was from his diaphragm.

“Oh yeah.” He exhaled. “Thank you honeybug. Thank you so much.” He kissed her passionately.

“I would like that a lot better if it weren’t so messy.”

Sam felt a small twinge of guilt as he didn’t give a damn about the mess. Since it was his though, he went to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel to clean them off. Fair was fair.

“That’s it Seaborn.” She said as he got back into bed. “No more shenanigans. I want to get some more sleep.”

They spooned and Tish delighted in being close to him. She stroked his arm while he nibbled the nape of her neck.

“Tell me anything.” He said.

“Um, the drummer from Def Leppard’s only got one arm.”

Sam laughed and the elation of it caught Tish. They were both laughing as Sam held her tighter.

“I guess I should let you sleep…you have obviously reached the delirium stage.”

“You kept me up late last night.” She said giggling. “I’ll see you in a few hours Sparky. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
